Our World as We Know it
by KillerJuiceBox
Summary: "I use to have the Apple pie-life and to be honest it's over rated and complicated and really messy." She told him. " The life we lead is dangerous, just one mistake and you could lose everything." He replied. "I have nothing left to lose Sam, everything has already been taken from me." Sam/Oc


Our World as We Know it.

Summery: " I use to have the Apple pie-life, Sam and to be honest it is pretty boring. Way to predictable and way to complicated." "The Hunter life style is complicated and dangerous. You could lose everything if you make one mistake." Sam replied while she scoffed, "I've already lost everything Sam. There is nothing else that can be taken from me." Sam/OC

So just thought I would share a little on how this came to be. I have always been a Dean girl but recently I have started re watching SPN from the beginning and I am not going to lie I have gone a little Sammy obsessed as of late. I checked out for some Sammy oriented Oc fics and didn't find much, a lot of them are Cas and Dean stories which is cool but Sam needs some loving too. I am hoping for a three part series and this being part one takes place in season 3, I will be fallowing major plot points in the seires, but none of the minor ones I will me making up some of my own. So that is how this story came to be. Along with that I do not Own SPN in anyway nor do I profit from this story. The only thing I Own is Logan and Beau Jameson. One last little tidbit for those who are interested Beau looks like Ryan Hurst Character Opie from Son of Anarchy and there will be no Winchester in this Prologue, I am using this a a sudo origin story, but they will show up in the next chapter. Now on with the story!

Prologue

Winter, 2005

The small town of Blue Earth, Minnesota was the perfect place to start a family. The town had good schools, low crime rate and the obligatory family oriented Mid-west values. Entering the town was like stepping into a living Norman Rockwell painting, where the streets rolled up at 8 pm every night and the local Mom and Pop ice cream shop was the cool hang out for all the teenagers.

Just a few minutes outside of town lived Beau Jameson and his young wife Logan Jameson, nee Fitzroy. Beau ran an automotive garage out for an old barn on their property, while his wife was in her first year of teaching Kindergarten. The two made a bit of an odd yet endearing couple, Beau was well over 6 feet tall. He liked to keep his dirty blonde hair long with a matching beard. At first glance he looked very intimidating, all muscle and height but his warm brown eyes tend to run the illustration when you looked into them. Mr. Jameson had once been a harden criminal and a drunk, but since he met Logan he had turned his whole life around and became a vital member of the community.

Logan was a very sweet and kind heated, she is always trying to find the good in everything and everyone, she was the classic girl next door. She was pretty but not strikingly beautiful, she was not a face that would easily be picked from a line-up. Her only notable features are her high cheek bones and her unusual pale gray eyes, Beau's favorite part of her. Her wavy strawberry blonde hair fell past her shoulders, which she always kept down. Logan stood at an average 5'5 with a curvy body and a very generous bust and back side, reminiscent of the pin ups from the 1940s and 50's.

When the couple wedded the town was all a twitter with disproving comments and rumors. The old bittys of the two disapproved for their ten year age difference, Beau was 32 and Logan 22. While others thought the only reason why they married was because Logan had gotten knocked up, but after a year when no baby came and after another new couple moved into town all eyes moved away from the Jamesons. Life was like a American fairy tale for the two love birds, but one long cold winter all that changed.

" I really wish you'd stay for the service." Logan said to Beau as he drove her into town for church like he dose every Sunday morning.

Beau glanced away from the road to look at his wife, "Dearin' we talked about this I-"

With a sigh she finished his sentence "-don't feel comfortable pretending to be what I'm not." She sighs again, "i know...i just wish you would try at lest once." Logan looked down at her hands and played with her simple gold wedding band. "It worries me that when we both die, we will not end up in the same place. That we might spend eternity in separate places...it terrifies me when I think about it."

Beau reached over and stilled her hands, "Logan, Sunshine, that isn't something you should worry about, okay? It will be a very long time till we both kick the bucket. So there is nothing to worry about for now,and besides you never know a few years down the road I maybe into the whole church thing." He glances over at her giving her a reassuring smile and squeezed her hands. Logan turned her left palm up so it met Beau's right, she linked their fingers together and used her thumb to rub the back of his hand.

"I know that it is silly to think of such things but I can't help it sometimes." Logan kept her eyes on their hands, she loved Beau's hands.

"Just try to push it from your mind, if you have trouble doing that I have a few ideas that could help you not think at all." Beau gave her a suggestive look. Logan blush a bright red and bit her lip. Which in turn caused her husband to smirk in masculine satisfaction, for getting the reaction he wanted.

"I love you, Sunshine."

"I love you too, Grizzly Adams." Logan giggled as she said giving his beard a slight tug before laying her head on his shoulder. Beau gave her temple a kiss and the couple fell into a comfortable silence as the snowy fields gave way to homes and shops.

After dropping Logan off and running a few earns Beau started back home, he didn't need to be back at the church till six in the evening. Logan normally went to lunch with a few church ladies after service then they would all head back for small bible study groups. After he picked her up they would go out to the local diner for dinner then end home to cuddle on the couch with their bull dog Moose and watch bad TV till they both fell asleep. Beau drummed his fingers, on the steering wheel, along to the beat of the Iron Maiden song blaring from the radio, as he reflected on what his life had turned into after he met his wife, his personal piece of sunshine. He smiled to himself and ran his hand over his beard, he counted himself damn lucky that he found her and got her to fall in love with him. He knew he was not perfect, that he was pron to a quick temper if pushed the right way, but he would never direct his anger to her. He knew that he struggled everyday not to pick up a bottle of jack and have just one shot, when money got tight he would be tempted to go back to stealing but knowing how that would affect her, he would always stop himself. Beau was no fool, he knew she was way to good for him but the day he married her he had promised to become a better man for her. His smile widened even more, 'it was time' he thought, time for him and Logan to have a talk about their future. About starting a family, Beau wanted as many children as she was willing to give him.

Beau was pulled from his musings when the radio started to crackle and give off static. He furrowed his brow as he reached down and tried to change the station, what met him was the same noise on every station. He looked out the windshield just to make sure that he was still in the right lane. Beau skidded to a halt braking hard was his eyes widened as the bright blue winter sky started to turn black as a massive black cloud moved it to view and it was moving fast.

"What the hell?"

Logan religiously checked the weather every morning and every night, then she would relay to him what was suppose to happen. Beau did not remember her saying anything about a storm moving in, if there was she wouldn't have gone to church not wanted to risk getting stuck in town, leaving Beau home alone. Staying parked Beau looked on dumbstruck as the clouds seemed to move faster and a few looked like they were streaking off from the main body and moving lower to the earth at an alarming rate. It took a minute from him to realize that one of them was heading straight towards his truck. Beau started to panic, he didn't know what to do and his mind went blank with fear as the black smoke seeped into the cab, the smell of sulfur became quickly over whelming , the last thing on his mind was Logan's face as a menacing laugh filled his head and then his world just went black.

Over the last few weeks Logan noticed a drastic change in her husband, he was now a completely different person. During the day instead of working he would just disappear for hours even days without checking in, leaving her to worry if he was okay. When he was home Beau would drink like a fish and it never seemed to be enough, it was surprising he had yet to get alcohol poisoning. Their dog Moose had gone missing and Beau didn't seem to care, which worried her even more since Moose was Beau's baby he loved that dog just as much as he loved her.

His change wasn't to bad Logan thought he just fell off the wagon and just needed a push back on to it. It turned out that the drinking and wondering just was the tip of the iceberg, Beau started to become violent for no reason, he lashed out on Logan. He would abuse her verbally and physically, she would become so bruised and bloodied from some of the altercations that it was impossible for her to leave the house to go to work or church, but sadly that was still not the worst of it, Beau had started to force himself on her. Since Beau was so much bigger then her it was impossible for her to fright him off, he out weight her by 100 pounds.

The worst thing to Logan out of this whole experience was that she learned something about herself that she was ashamed of. She learned how weak she was, to weak to leave Beau. Logan was not stupid she knew she did not deserve all that he was doing to her but she could not find it in herself to leave Beau, because she still loved him more then anything and it made her sick. She never thought that she would become one of those women that she pitied. Like most women in the world she told herself that she would fight back if her man beat her or that she would just up and leave him if he even tried, but being actually in the situation scared her shitless and she knew that no matter what she did she could not find the courage to fight back or to leave. So she did the thing she was raised to do in anytime of need, she looked to her faith for answers and she prayed and hoped that God would help her.

The drive to the Church seemed to stretch on for hours as Logan kept glancing in the rear view mirror to check to see if he was fallowing her. Beau did not sleep much anymore it seemed, he would fake sleep till Logan let her guard down and when she would finally relax he would spring up and attack her. She had gotten lucky this time, it seemed like Beau would be out for at lest a few hours when she found him passed out on the couch in the living room. So she took this rare opportunity to seek out any help she could get.

Pulling in front of the Church she parked her car and turned it off, she didn't move for a few minutes, she was trying to collect herself just staring forward at the empty street in front of her. Logan squeezed the steering wheel so tightly that her knuckles turned white. "You can do this Logan," she said to herself, "Father Murphy will help, he will know what to do." She slowly let the wheel go and opened the door of the truck and she stepped out looking up and down the dark and deserted street. Quickly she shut the down and walked as fast as she could up to the door of the church, she had a bad limp thanks to a nasty fall down the stairs. Logan sighed in relief as her hand wrapped around the familiar worn handle of the heavy doors that lead to her sanctuary. Using all her body weight she was able to push the door open enough for her to slip inside, the room was lit up like normal. Father Murphy sat in the front pew with another man. The two were talking very fast to each other in hushed tones.

The door closed on it's own the heavy weight of it slamming it shut with a loud bang. The Father jumped while the other man stood up quickly and reached for something at his hip that was facing away from her.

"Logan? What are you doing here at such an hour?" Father Murphy stood and started to make his way down the aisle, but half was down he stopped when he got a good look at her face that was still very dark a swollen from the most resent beating. "Oh good lord! What happened to you?"

A sob escaped Logan before she limped down that aisle as fast as she could, she threw herself into the priest and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and cried into his shirt. The sounds coming from the young woman torn at the older man's heart, he hated to see any member of his flock in such dire straights. Father Murphy held the girl as she cried and he rubbed her back trying his best to soothe her. "What as happened? Was there an accident?"

The young woman shook her head in the negative and only one word left her lip "B-beau.." Father Murphy's face turned to stone as he leads Logan to the nearest pew and had her sit down. Logan covered her face and dropped her head as she still cried. The priest knelt in front of her and kept a strong hand on her back rubbing slowly. "Has Beau..attacked you?" she didn't look up but she nodded. "Was this the first time?" again the girl shakes her head in the negative.

"Is this a usual behavior for him?" asked a new voice. "How long has it been going on?" They both looked up to see the man Father Murphy was talking to standing in front of them. The man looked to be in his mid-40's with black salt and pepper hair and hazel eyes, his face was worn and tried looking like he has seen a lot of things in his life that had been hard on him.

"N-no," Logan croaked out as she spoke "He has n-never acted like this before. H-he has never hit me till n-now. He c-changed a f-few weeks ago." she tried her best to take deep breaths to calm herself.

"Has anything strange happened recently? Have you seen black smoke or smelt rotten eggs?" the mystery man asked.

"W-what dose that have to d-do with anything?" She looked at the man like he had grown two heads. "There w-was no smoke but t-there was a sulfur l-like smell but t-that is normal i-in the country we have a lot of s-skunks."

Father Murphy looked back at his friend as he stood with a sigh. "This could have nothing to do with all the other cases."

The man gave the Father a look, "Do you truly believe that Jim? You know this woman and her husband. Do you really thing he would start beating on her for no reason?"

Jim Murphy sighed again and rubbed his face. " No he wouldn't, Beau would hurt himself before he would ever lay a hand on her."

Logan looked at the two confused as they kept talking and they let their voices drop so that it was hard for her to keep listening to them. The unknown man turned to her and knelt down in front of her. "My name is John Winchester, I can help you with your problem."

"are you a cop Mr. Winchester?"

"No," he kept a straight face "I am a hunter, someone who hunts down monsters and demons and I kill them."

"W-what? What dose that have anything to do with Beau. Mo-monsters and demons aren't real." her face screwed up into confusion.

Father Murphy placed a hand on her shoulder, "They are very real my dear, John and I think that Beau is possessed by a demon."

"R-really?" Logan's face fell into one of fear as she looked up into the face of the man who knew her since birth. I her weaken state she was willing to believe in anything. Father Murphy nodded his head. She turned her gaze back to John. "W-what can you do to help him?"

Logan was pacing in front of the door that led in to the living room, she could hear Beau telling John and Father Murphy all the things that he had done to her and how he couldn't wait to do it again. She felt sickened and embarrassed as he went into great detail of the many rapes and beatings he given her. She became sick to her stomach and felt the bile rise in the back of her throat. She swallowed and tried to pull herself back together, John and Father Murphy needed her on her guard just encase. She squeezed the gun harder in her hand, john had given her orders to shot if Beau had some how escaped. That order had seemed to be given to her hours ago. More time passed and Logan found herself sitting a few feet from the door, both legs bent and her hands clasped together in between her legs and the gun sat on the floor at her side. She hadn't hared anything from the room in a long time, but Logan still did not take her eyes from the door.

A loud screech came from the living room fallowed by a loud curse from John then a crashes and two loud thuds like bodies hitting the wall hard. Logan grabbed the gun and jumped to her feet just in time for the door to be flung open and ripped off it's hinges. Beau's big frame came in through the door, his face was twisted into a grotesque smile and his eyes were pitch black. "Well hello there wifey, now why would you bring these mean awful men in to our home, hm?" He slowly made a step towards her. The movement caused Logan to jerk the gun up in front of her, she stared to shake all over.

Beau threw his head back a laughed, "You don't have the guts to shot me you little bitch, you are weak, you've always been weak."

"I-i'm not weak."

the demon Beau laughed again "Oh yes you are." He slowly made his way to her, "You are a doormat, letting everyone and everything walk all over you."

Logan took a step back for everyone he took forward, movement behind Beau caught her eye. John was leaning on the door frame with a book in his hands. He motioned for her to distracted him, she nods and turns her eyes back to the monster wearing her husbands face.

"I-if I was weak I-i wouldn't have gone for he-help." the weight of the gun was starting to hurt her arms but she fought to keep them up.

"That is the definition of weak my dear, asking for hel-" Beau's body jerks as if a force from the inside hit him hard. He whipped around and growled at John who was speaking quickly in Latin.

Logan knew she had to act fast, so she did the first thing that came to mind. The words "i am not weak." pasted loud lie from her lips as she pulled trigger. Her arms jerked back from the force of the recoil. The bullet flew and embedded into Beau's shoulder, he whipped around again and went after her. Logan screamed as she fired the whole clip into his chest the sound so loud that it turned into white noise in her ears. When the last bullet left the chamber Logan fell to her knees breathing hard, Beau had dropped. He was completely still for a few times till his mouth opened and a black cloud rushed skyward. John rushed to her side and knelt next to her while Father Murphy finally made an appearance.

"Logan are you alright?" Asked John worried.

She kept her eyes forward staring at Beau's body. "I'm not weak." left her lips again before she fell back into John's arms, passing out.

Whelp there is is let me know what you think.


End file.
